Nicholas Wolf
Early life Wolf was born in the large city of Miami, Florida, Earth in 2366 to Mike and Sarah. During his youth, he was brought up mainly by his mother while his father was away working as a construction worker. Nevertheless, his father taught him the value of respect, something he took to heart as he grew older. Nicholas also grew up with his older sister, Alexis and younger brother, Zach. The siblings grew up normally until the day the family were met with a tragedy. On March 14th, 2373, Nicholas was awaken by the sound of struggling coming from his parents room, which he then investigated. To his horror as he opened the door, he was shocked to see two masked men stabbing and murdering his parents in bed. He screamed, and the assailants ran off out of the open window. With no one opting for adoption, the siblings were taken to an orphanage where they lived for four years. They were never given the chance to see their parents funeral. However, Nick was able to sneak in a very old, engraved, and nickel-plated M1911, a gift from his father, with the words To Nicholas: Nihil est difficile. When his sister was old enough, she joined the Mobile Infantry at the age of seventeen. Wanting to stay close to his siblings, Nick joined the MI a year later, followed by his brother who instead joined Fleet. Military Life On September 13th, Nick graduated at the top of his class in MI basic training, being adored by his superiors and envyed by his friends who trained with him. He was first assigned to the 68th Infantry Battalion, and was dropped in the southern part of Klendathu, as a joint operation with the 68th and 69th Armored Battalion in June of 2282. While there, his squad was sent to aid an overrunned squadran of motarmen who were attacked the night before. Midway to his destination, Wolf's squad was ambushed and swarmed by Arachnids, only to be saved when he was grabbed by the shoulder and lead to a nearby cave by his friend, Marky, while the rest defended them. Alone and demoralized, the two spent five days hiding. With rations and supplies low, they both decided to run to an LZ point 2 miles away from them, as they'd seen large amounts of dropships flying over them. Marky and Wolf left the cave, and made their dangerous trek to rescue. One mile in, Marky was ambushed by a scout of Hoppers. He sacrificed himself with a single grenade explosion, killing the swarm. Distraught and saddened by his friends death, Wolf forced himself to keep going. Soon after, he was also attacked by a lone Warrior Bug. With no Morita, he unsheathed his combat knife, and proceeded to defend himself. Out of rage and determination, he suceeded in killing the bug, but lost his right hand in the process. Now weak and losing blood, he limped safely to his destination, where he was later rescued and taken back to a retreating battlecruiser, and given treatment to his hand. Luckily, the medical officers gave him an execption, and replaced his hand with a biotech one. With the Klendathu campaign in ruins, and Wolf's entire Company dead, he was reassigned to the 77th "Sabretooths" Mobile Infantry Battalion onboard the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy, where he met Jack Furie early in his career, and to his amazement, he reunited with his sister, who was a combat medic with the rank of Private First Class. From there, he grew his military career, eventually becoming a Corporal and later a Lieutenant in the 77th. He also befriended Jason Wittman, who later told Wolf that he was one of the motarmen he was suppose to rescue. His joy was shortlived, however, when he was told that his sister was killed in a recent mission. Now being constanty haunted by his past, living with his sister's death and later his brothers' death, his leadership began to fall part, eventually being demoted back to Private after killing his friend, Tucker Bondi, after a heated argument of a love triangle he was in. With his career in ruins, he was allowed on leave where he lived on Earth for a few years, leaving his best friends, Mow Sha Chung, John Savanni, Davio Rodriguez, and the rest of the 77th which he made into his new family. OIC, Alpha Company, 112th Battalion Not being able to live much longer with the civilians who never understood his life, Wolf went back into the MI, and was assigned to a new Battalion, the 112th. There he met a few of his old friends, including Furie, and became good friends with Master Sergeant Raul Fraga , who helped him get back into living a military life on his new ship. He continues to live as a grizzled veteran, his past still haunting him. Qutoes 'Men, it's been 10 days, and there isn't anyone here who hasn't given all he had. Some gave more. We lost Frank, David, and Bishop... and Zack. He was killed two days ago, and he told me something with his dieing breath. And do you know what he said? He asked me if any of us were worth it. We've all made mistakes. We've all questioned what we are doing here, and we all feel burdened by the cost of the fight, especially in the face of defeat. But I'm not retreating. I am still standing here with you, I am still standing right here! I'll lead us straight to hell if I have to, and it probably will be! Now I know some of you don't trust me right now, but'' ''we're all in this together. We die together, we bleed together..we fight together. So here we are... Brothers, fathers, saints, and sinners. Lets take the fight back to those fuckin' bugs!' 'I now believe I won't die alone. It's a great thing to have that thought in my mind.' 'I'll stand by anyone who's under my command. They are my friends, my brothers..sisters...They're my family. I will not betray them.' '''Ey' Fuher!- ''To Furie